


Две точки зрения: неправильная и моя

by fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot), Melotch



Series: ФБ2020 Stormpilot - драбблы, мини (G-PG13) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: О простых и сложных способах поддерживать нормальные отношения.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: ФБ2020 Stormpilot - драбблы, мини (G-PG13) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836403
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Две точки зрения: неправильная и моя

О содержимом схрона у них набралось четыре мнения на двоих.

По предложил скоротать вечер прямо здесь, на технической палубе, у раскуроченного гиперпривода, вспоминая старину Хана Соло и все его чудесные привычки: пару бутылок алкоголя (две канистры, на самом деле) на черный день за панелью в грузовом отсеке, например. Потом заметил, что можно позвать еще кого-нибудь — но совершенно без энтузиазма.

Финн первым усомнился, что они нашли именно алкоголь, а не, скажем, экспериментальный образец топлива для гравицикла. Но провести остаток вечера вдвоем, пусть даже на «Соколе», был не против. Корабль все равно простаивал, вовлеченных в его техосмотр механиков срочно перебросили на ремонт истребителей.

— Да брось! — отмахнулся По. — Все знают, что «Сокол» возил контрабанду по дуге Кесселя и до, и после того как Соло стал героем Республики. Готов поспорить, если простучать тут хорошенько каждое перекрытие, найдем еще не одну секретную нишу.

— И что?

— Эй, ты же был знаком с Соло: неужели думаешь, он бы стал перевозить прототип скоростного топлива вместо того, чтобы присвоить и при случае самостоятельно опробовать?

Уж насколько Финн до сих пор оставался профаном в межличностных отношениях — и то находил странным: они постоянно спорили. Из-за каждой мелочи, а иногда вовсе на пустом месте. Могли препираться больше часа, перескакивая с темы на тему, возвращаться к своим аргументам на следующий день, и через пару дней, и даже через неделю. И что, блин, было с ними не так: они же друг другу нравились!

То есть, Финну точно нравился По, а По отказывался от вылазки с Йоло на побережье, чтобы жевать безвкусный и питательный паек вместе с Финном у опор своего крестокрыла. И снова пытаться убедить Финна, что сарлакка можно прикончить одним выстрелом бластерной винтовки, если знать, куда целиться (По, кстати, понятия не имел).

— Может, он пробовал, — пожал плечами Финн. — И это оказалось дерьмовое скоростное топливо. Давай хотя бы спросим сперва у Чуи.

— Он же в патруле до утра. Серьезно, ты бы стал хранить неудачное экспериментальное топливо в тайнике? Хан выкинул бы его в шлюз вместе с тарой через два парсека после провальных испытаний, — По в третий раз открыл одну из канистр и сделал глубокий вдох в нескольких дюймах от клапана. — И еще: мне, конечно, ломали нос пару раз, знаю, это заметно. Но то, что можно пить, от того, на чем можно летать, я пока в состоянии отличить. Сам попробуй.

Финну тоже ломали нос пару раз, и он только покачал головой.

— Соло мог просто не успеть его выкинуть. Или не успеть опробовать.

— Да брось! — еще громче повторил По, еще выразительнее закатив при этом глаза. — У него даже в старости вообще не было терпения.

По, откровенно говоря, тоже не был самым терпеливым человеком из всех, кого знал Финн. А Финну довелось узнать Кайло Рена, генерала Хакса, капитана Фазму и да, Хана Соло.

На этой затерянной тропической планете, где остатки Сопротивления пытались привести себя в порядок для решительного (и безнадежного) финального броска, По приходилось тяжко. Он первым вызывался на любую, даже откровенно самоубийственную миссию в Неизведанных Регионах или мирах Внешнего Кольца, но все равно какое-то время и ему нужно было просто сидеть на месте и восстанавливаться. Может, в этом и крылась причина его постоянных попыток что-нибудь Финну доказать.

Время в ожидании тянулось как хаттова слизь, и однажды Финну показалось, что он всегда именно здесь и жил. Затаив дыхание, наблюдал за тренировками Рей, когда она позволяла; ходил по графику в патрули; помогал Роуз, если латать нужно было в большей степени какие-нибудь трубы, чем электронику; тайком собирал припасы, людей и тактические сведения вместе с По во Внешнем Кольце — и препирался с ним же.

Но в конце концов По почти всегда выигрывал. Хотя бы потому, что Финн рано или поздно осознавал: да протопчись по нему вампа, они опять начали делить какую-то ерунду!

Пойло из канистры было исключительно гадким на вкус, обжигало горло, зато, угодив в желудок, мигом послало блаженную согревающую волну по всему телу. Ночами в джунглях воздух становился душным, но прохладным; многие растения с началом сумерек сворачивали листья в тугие коконы, и вся живность пряталась как могла.

Финн тоже предпочитал тепло.

— Гарантирую тебе, двенадцать — не предел, — вдохновенно обещал По, привалившись спиной к его боку и устроив затылок на плече. — Я бы мог срезать дугу Кесселя до десяти. И у нас есть «Сокол», и он в отличной форме. Готов попробовать хоть сейчас, к утру снова будем здесь, никто и не заметит.

— Я бы сказал, мы вернемся гораздо быстрее.

Гиперпривод, в корпус которого Финн, сидя на полу, упирался вытянутой правой ногой, по-прежнему был разобран.

— Ну, завтра попробуем.

— Зачем?

— А почему нет? Генерал велела мне завтра продолжать реабилитацию, и ты тоже не идешь в патруль, я знаю.

Несмотря на защиту, По выбил плечо из сустава при жесткой посадке без двух хвостовых стабилизаторов и части правого крыла. Но почему-то теперь наотрез отказывался даже держать пострадавшую руку на перевязи.

— Это нечестно. Соло не сможет тебе ответить.

Хотя пили они наравне, Финн еще не успел как следует захмелеть, а вот По уже определенно стоило посидеть немного снаружи, на опущенном трапе. Алкоголь странным образом придавал всем его движениям грации и плавности, делал каждый взгляд слишком долгим и многозначительным. И когда По, перекатившись вбок, вдруг едва не оказался у Финна на коленях — слишком близко: они часто касались друг друга, прижимались плечами, обнимались, и все равно это было слишком близко, слишком интимно — надо было как-то восстановить безопасную дистанцию. Если не физически, то хотя бы словами.

— Ты и так лучший пилот в галактике. Необязательно постоянно мне это доказывать.

— Прямо сейчас я самый тупой и косноязычный пилот в галактике, — заметил По без улыбки, совершенно серьезно.

— Неправда. Вспомни: у Рена тоже есть истребитель.

По буквально два дня назад в очередной раз рисковал своей жизнью, обеспечивая прикрытие медленному и сильно поврежденному торговому крейсеру, на котором последние повстанцы бежали с очередной захваченной Первым орденом планеты — Финн мог бы напомнить ему хотя бы об этом. Но По и так уже почему-то верил, что его статус, крутость, ореол великолепия (назовите как угодно) в глазах Финна связан с неким конкретным достижением.

Да если бы все было так просто!

— Знаешь, вот не хотел тебе этого говорить, но ты постоянно используешь слишком громкие слова для ваших СИДок. Да, согласен, движок мощный. Зато маневренность как у камня. Истребитель же должен порхать, танцевать в воздухе.

— Во-первых, почему «моих» СИДок? Если уж на то пошло, в Первом ордене я и близко не был пилотом, — расслабившись, напомнил Финн. — А потом вообще оттуда сбежал. Во-вторых, тебе тогда все понравилось.

— Меня собирались прикончить, а потом какой-то парень в костюме штурмовика решил стать героем. Естественно, я был в экстазе от всего!

Да, спорить точно было комфортнее. Проще. Безопаснее. Как только споры заканчивались, между ними обязательно повисало это напряженное «нечто»: Финн прямо видел тонкую, полупрозрачную грань между единственной настоящей дружбой, которую когда-либо имел, и полетом этой дружбы в пропасть.

Возможно, так оно выглядело не только с его стороны.


End file.
